1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping and swinging exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical stepping exercisers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,111 to Wang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,512 to Yu and comprise a complicated structure for coupling the handle to the foot supports and for allowing the handle to be rotated by the foot supports. However, the structures are complicated such that the manufacturing costs are greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.